SUMMARY/ABSTRACT POPULATION DATA USE AND MANAGEMENT RESOURCE CORE (RC-PDM) The overarching goal of the Mount Sinai Older American Independence Center (OAIC) is to improve independence and quality of life for older adults with serious illness. The Population Data Use and Management Resource Core (RC-PDM) will leverage a range of existing data sources including the Health and Retirement Study (HRS), the National Health and Aging Trends Study (NHATS), and the Medicare Current Beneficiaries Study (MCBS) to support research that will advance our understanding of the longitudinal course of Alzheimer?s Disease and Related Dementias (ADRD) and other serious illness for older adults and their caregivers. These high-quality data sources have sufficient sample sizes and durations of follow-up that allow for rigorous examination of clinical research questions of importance to seriously ill older adults, including those with ADRD, their caregivers, clinicians, and policy makers. Furthermore, the RC-PDM capitalizes on our experience using other data sources, including Veterans Health Administration (VA) data and the Mount Sinai Data Warehouse, which offers rich patient-level data drawn from the electronic health record. Led by Drs. Kelley and Ornstein, the RC-PDM complements the Population Research and Methods (RC-PRM) and Measurement Methods and Analyses (RC-MMA) Cores? analytic and methodologic resources by providing data management and operational support to OAIC investigators. RC-PDM will engage in initiatives to specifically encourage population-based research in ADRD including implementing a validated algorithm to identify those with probable dementia using detailed cognitive and functional measures in combination with demographic and self-reported health characteristics, creating longitudinal cohorts of those with dementia, and supporting an external project to assemble a diverse, urban cohort of persons with dementia, linked to Medicare and Medicaid data, to examine predictors of disease progression and end-of-life treatment intensity. In addition, the RC-PDM will build infrastructure and operational support for a developmental project using geospatial analyses to examine ADRD and provide new infrastructure and support for population-based research by developing an inventory of datasets with harmonized measures of key constructs including ADRD for the study of older adults. The RC-PDM?s work with these data will support the research faculty within MS-OAIC and other Pepper Centers as part of our Pepper Trandisciplinary EXpertise To Improve Needed Geriatric Palliative Care (TEXTING-PC) research network, including analyses for pilot studies, career development award projects, and preliminary data for R01 applications. These goals will be accomplished through the following activities: consolidating population data management activities, acquiring new data sources, building and maintaining all infrastructure, and performing data updates, cleaning and linkages; harmonizing measures of ADRD and other key constructs across datasets; and ensuring that OAIC junior faculty have access to data, with emphasis on studies of dementia and implementation science.